When they come for you
by Malefic Reverse
Summary: Felix made a mistake and because of that, he has a rather unforgettable experience with three certain demons. NOT Slash! One-shot.


**AN** : It has been a while, I haven't published anything in ages and I wasn't going to upload this but a friend encouraged me to do that so... here you go! I hope you like it :)

* * *

Felix woke up in a completely black room. It was strange though. It wasn't dark, because he could see clearly, but there was no source of light anywhere and everything was black. He was confused and didn't know where he was or how he got there, he tried to remember but he couldn't recall anything. After some minutes of pondering, he decided that there was no point in staying in one place so he decided to explore the room a little bit.

Pewds kept walking and walking. To tell the truth he hadn't expected for it to be so huge, he felt as if he had been walking for hours but everything kept looking the same.

"Goddamit, how come I don't have my phone?" Felix thought aloud, this just kept getting weirder and weirder. If he had it at least he could see what time it was or text Marzia, but the damn thing just wasn´t in his pocket. "Fuck."

A couple of minutes later, he saw something that caught his attention. There was a blurry figure in the distance that could have very well been an illusion but after seeing only black for so long, he saw something that piqued his interest. Green.

"Jack?" The swede muttered. He was the first person that came to mind but because of the distance he wasn't too sure. He kept approaching him and the figure became clearer and clearer. He was in fact Jack, and Felix felt relief washing all over him after finding someone he knew.

" Hey Jack, buddy! Do you know where we are?" Pewds shouted joyfully at the green haired boy.

He got no response.

It was strange; Jack didn't even turn around to look at him. Under any other circumstances Seán always got ecstatic when he heard Felix but this time… nothing. He just kept standing there, staring into the everlasting blackness of the room. Perhaps he didn't hear him?

Felix finally reached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Jack, where are we? Is something wrong?" He asked a bit concerned. "Answer me buddy."

Seán slowly turned his face towards him, causing Pewds to gasp in horror. He managed to see Jack's creepy smile and blood coming out from a deep cut on his throat. The sound of a horribly distorted voiced echoed through Felix's ears. "Jac͜k͡ ̴is̶ no̢t̛ ҉home҉ now͢."̛

"You are not-" And next thing Pewds knew, he was sent flying and landed hard on the floor. His vision blurred but quickly focused on the figure walking towards him. He cursed mentally. He really should have seen it coming when he noticed Jack's skin had a green-ish hue to it.

"Anti… Jävla..." Felix managed to say while fighting the blood that was coming from his mouth. He tried to get up but he was too dizzy and fell down again.

" ̼̱̪̓̐̔ H̷e͠y ͢F͢elix,̕ ͢it'͠s be͏e͝n̴ ̴a͟ wh͡įle huh?̧ P̷ơor͠ ͢J̨ac̡ka͟b̧oy̷ c͡o͞uĺd͜n'̴t ha͝n͜d͡le ̨it̡ ̡a͜ny͠mo̶r̸e͢ so ͝I ̵got ͞m͏y ͘ch̷an̡ce̴. F͜ig̕ur͘e̕d̕ I'd ҉d̡r̢op͘ ̸by͝ and ̧sa̵y̡ ́tha̢n̛ks̢,͡ ̢hah̢a͢hahahà!͢" Anti spoke while crouching down and looking at the swede in the eyes.

Pewds stared back defiantly. "What? What do you mean Jack couldn't handle it?"

Anti's smile disappeared. "Pa̛t̢h̷et̴ic." And once more, he punched Felix with unnatural force and sent him some meters away.

"Fuck! Would it kill you not to do that? Motherfucker!" He shouted at the green haired demon while clutching his arm in pain.

"S̵h̴ut t̴h̕e͢ ̡f͝uc̷k̢ up!̀ You ͡des̸erve͠ ̷that͜ ͠y͜ou Lit͟t͞le pi̶e͠ce ̵of͢ s̨h̸įt͘!̕" Anti roared in pure rage while glitching in front of him in a fraction of a second. Pewds didn't even have time to comprehend what had happened because Anti immediately pinned his neck down and started choking him.

"Leave… me… ugh… help!" Felix called desperately for someone, anyone who could come to his aid. Suddenly he noticed the presence of another person in the room when said person clapped slowly.

A deep and cold voice spoke to him. "Bravo, this is what you get for awakening Anti." And then spoke to his assaulter. "Hey idiot, do not kill him just yet. Some of us want to see life gradually leave his eyes."

Anti clicked his tongue in annoyance, but complied nonetheless and loosened his grip on the blond man. Felix took this opportunity to inhale the now precious air and to back away a prudent distance from Anti. It was a reflex though. He knew no matter what the distance, if Anti wanted to, he would get him. Steadying his breath and calming down a little, the swede scanned his surroundings and saw the person that the voice from before belonged to.

"Darkiplier".

The man in a black suit was looking at him sitting comfortably on a chair… Had that chair been there before? Anyway, Pewds was already getting annoyed by Dark's extremely calm demeanor and bored expression.

"Leave Mark alone! Why the fuck are you here!?" The blond man snapped because he was aware of how scared Mark was of Darkiplier. Mark had told Pewds multiple times how Dark toyed with his mind, making him feel lost and insecure about everything.

"My, my, where are my manners? Good to see you too Felix. I am quite surprised though, I thought you knew I can take over whenever I please. Mark is so naïve and I can be very convincing." Dark stated nonchalantly, not bothering to stand up from his seat.

The blond man shot him a murderous look but Dark quickly realized his intentions and sent him a warning. "Do not even think about doing anything, Felix. You will certainly not be able to escape us."

"I can take both of you at any time!" Pewds retaliated, even though it was just a bluff. He tried to stand upright but at that same moment, he heard a weird and mad voice behind him.

"WhAt AbOuT tHe ThReE oF uS?"

Pewds rolled past Anti. At this point everything in his body hurt and burned, and his mouth wasn't the only thing that was bleeding.

"Hey͜ ̢Vírús҉!̸ Cu͘t́ ̡it ͡o͠u͘t̸,͜ he ̨is m͞y̴ ̴ṕre̷y!" Anti roared furiously.

"Go FuCk YoUrSeLf, IdIoT."

"You both are idiots. Now shut up, we are not here to kill each other." Dark stood up from his chair and looked at the figure that was sprawled on the floor, writhing in agonizing pain from the electric shock Virus gave him.

"Cry…" Pewds whispered with sadness.

"I am going to answer your question, Felix. We are all here because our hosts were mentally weakened and that is almost entirely your fault." Dark mentioned casually.

"My fault?" The swede asked in confusion.

"YoUr StUpId AnD iMmAtUrE jOkEs DiDn'T oNlY aFfEcT yOu, YoU kNoW?"

"Jack҉ tried̵ to ḑe̕f̸en͞d y͝o̕u̸ ̨a̢nd ҉w͝ha͝t̕ di̢d͢ h̷e̵ gèt͞ ̡in͠ ̀ręp͞o͞n͠s͏e? Ha͜lf̨ h͢i̕s ͢au̷dįe͟nce t͠ur̨ned ͏aga͞i̧n̴s҉t ͢him̕!̸ ͏Th̵a͟t̵ real̵ly hu̸ŕt͠ ̸hi͡m… ͘'̧Br̢o'" Anti said with venom in his voice.

Pewds immediately remembered everything. "I'm sorry ok? I already said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do?"

"It is not something you can fix with only saying sorry. You screwed up big time Felix and not only you, but also your friends had to pay for it. The adpocalypse became a thing because YOU fucked up, people turned their backs on your friends because YOU fucked up and most importantly, people were hurt because YOU fucked up." Dark explained with a cold rage building inside of him.

"A͟n͠d̕ ̸as̛ ̧f̢oŕ w̛ha͡t̢ ҉we w̷an̕t yo͘u̧ t͏o do҉..."

"KeEp DoInG wHaT yOu ArE dOiNg."

The trio of monsters were right beside him in a matter of seconds, looking at him menacingly and with wicked grins on their faces.

"Just suffer!"

All of a sudden, Felix felt his ribcage cracking as Anti plunged his foot on him with immeasurable force. Virus electrocuted him with all his might and Dark made him feel a burning sensation all over his body. Pewds just wanted it to end, his only regret being not saying goodbye to the person that was going to miss him the most.

"Marzia… I'm sorry."

Suddenly Pewds jolted awake, covered in sweat. He looked around and he realized he was in his bedroom. He took his hand to his head; it had all been a dream… Or hadn't it? His heart was racing and he was scared. The pain had felt genuinely and unmistakingly real. Tears were rolling down his cheeks; he had never expected to have the experience of his friends turning their backs on him when he needed them the most. It just hurt so bad… Deep down him he knew they would never do that but that dream had sparked the doubt in his heart, and he was struggling to keep believing.

Maybe he was just overthinking things. After all it was just a dream and they weren't really his friends that appeared there. Dark, Anti and Virus were the personifications of Mark, Jack and Cry's darkest emotions so it made perfect sense they would do those things to him. Everyone had the right to get angry at him; it was just that not everyone showed it and that made him wonder...

He then looked at his side and who he saw there filled him with relief and reassurance. The person that he had absolutely no doubts would stay with him the rest of life no matter what happened. He kissed her, careful not to wake her up, and turned on his side. His phone was on the night table and Felix reached out to it, albeit doubtfully.

He saw the time; it was 1:00 am… and he also saw the tons of notifications he got on his social media. He thought about it and decided not to read them until the morning. He turned off the phone, put it again on the night table and closed his eyes, willing to try to sleep. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

*Meanwhile, somewhere in Youtube Hell*

"M̛a͘n,͟ ̨wh͠o ̢w͟o̴u̕ld̢ ҉hav̢e̢ ͞th̵o̸u̵gh̛t ̢t̢hat ̧th̸e͡ ̡powe͜r ̵t̀o͢ ̷a̧ppea͜r ̀i͠n͝ ͝n̨i͠g͝htm҉ares͏ w҉o͏uld͡ ̴ćo͠me̶ iǹ ̨h͡andy̸.͠"

"ThE oNlY uSeLeSs OnE hErE iS yOu, ShItHeAd."

"W̵h͢a͞t̛ did y͝o̡u just̀ s͏a͘y҉?!"

"Ugh… Could you two try not to kill each other for five seconds? I would really say it has been a pleasure to work with you but in reality, it was a pleasure for YOU to work with me."

"S͡hU̢ţ ͞U͢p ͝Mo̧T̵h̀ErF̸u͡C̶kE͘r͘! W̕aN̸nA ̢f͝Ig̨Ht?!"

"I really hope it is the last time I have to be a part of something that involves you two; your lack of manners is quite painful for me."

"It Is NoT lIkE wE wAnTeD tO bE aSsOcIaTeD wItH yOu EiThEr."

"However, we have to do whatever it takes to make sure Felix does not keep messing up."

"A̢g̵ŕee̶d.͏ W͟e ̛sća̧re̢d him̢ prètty ba͡d̢, I t͘h҉in͏k͟ w͜e ́did̷ á r̴e̡all̷y g͝o͘od̀ ́j͢ob͞."̢

"What have I been reduced to? A stupid babysitter… In any case, I am headed to torture some souls and I certainly do not want to see any of your faces near me."

"Wàs̵n'͏t gonna fol̀l͠o̴w̷ you ̷anyw̴áy."

"ByE."


End file.
